nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Claude Closky
Claude Closky est un artiste plasticien français, né à Paris en 1963. Comme Pierre Huyghe, Claude Closky est un ancien étudiant de l'École nationale supérieure des Arts décoratifs et un membre du collectif de peintres « Les Frères Ripoulin » qui avait fait les belles heures de la Figuration Libre au début des années 80. Son œuvre actuelle est bien différente et couvre presque tous les domaines des arts plastiques, depuis le dessin et la peinture jusqu'aux sites Internet ou à la création de papiers peints en passant par la photographie. Œuvre À première vue, Claude Closky est un artiste qui fraye avec l’immatérialité. Il est à l’aise avec les supports électroniques, et certains objets qu’il fabrique ne se donnent pas à voir immédiatement – les livres par exemple. Par ailleurs le langage semble l’instrument d’appropriation le plus direct des matériaux qu’il utilise : images, textes, chiffres, et sons prélevés dans notre environnement. L’œuvre de Closky n’en est pas moins concernée par sa spécificité matérielle, son degré de visibilité, et la manière dont elle occupe l’espace. Souvent (mais pas toujours) parti d'une observation des médias, Closky s'empare sans complexes des codes de la publicité, de supports tels que l'affiche, le calicot, le magazine ou de moyens de diffusion et d'exposition tels que la boutique parisienne « branchée » Colette. Closky ne recourt pas, ce qui serait plus confortable, à l’ironie : il ne se dissocie pas de ce qu’il détourne. Ses autoportraits (ayant perdu la tête, en top-modèle comblée par son esquimau géant, en haricot, en détenteur satisfait d’objets d’un catalogue…), ses interventions dans la presse telle L’Œil de Claude ou en shopping boy dans un magazine féminin, le montrent aliéné au monde qu’il décrit. Il ne feint pas l’ignorance et use d’une forme d’humour qui repose à la fois sur la proximité avec ce qu’il vise et la retenue du jugement personnel – un acquiescement au consensus suffit à faire vaciller son efficacité. Quant à la réserve de Closky, au prix d’un déficit assumé, elle représente une méthode d’imprégnation formidable. Que cette attitude soit naturelle ou le fruit d’un effort constant, elle lui permet d’opérer un gros plan sur les choses : une vision qui sème le doute. Une de ses autres caractéristiques est le goût de l'accumulation et des classements rationalisés jusqu'à l'absurde : « les 1000 premiers nombres classés par ordre alphabétique », par exemple, ou encore «Tableaux comparatifs», publié par Point d'Ironie, qui reprend les tableaux comparatifs de la Fnac pour leur seule valeur plastique. Closky ne se fait aucune illusion : ce qu’il s’est approprié n’offre pas d’information inédite, n’a pas été assimilé à un domaine de compétence. Il suggère l’exhaustivité, s’en garde bien, se contente d’appliquer une décision selon un système tellement répétitif qu’il en devient absurde. Ce qui mène à un second constat : Claude Closky est conscient que rien n’est jamais sûr et qu’il ne saurait se laisser aller à présider au destin des choses - vanités. Celui qui regarde ne peut l’ignorer : zéro utilité, zéro magie. Indice supplémentaire, cet artiste qui semble aimer ranger les choses ne prétend pas inventer un ordre, ne produit ni apologie ni critique. Closky simplifie la grammaire des choses qui nous environnent et les fait apparaître comme les mots d’une langue invisible et muette. En lui ajoutant ce supplément d’évidence, une traduction quasi autiste, il altère les automatismes de nos systèmes de représentation. En 1999, Claude Closky a reçu le Grand Prix National d'arts plastiques décerné par le Ministère de la Culture. Depuis 2004, il enseigne au poste de professeur à l'École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts. En 2004, Le centre d'art contemporain de Grenoble confie à Claude Closky la création d'un site internet qui, plus qu'un catalogue d'œuvres, est un support artistique en lui-même. Il invite différents artistes à réaliser une œuvre affichée en page d’accueil du site Internet du CNAC, à raison d'une création par semaine pendant un peu plus d'une année. En 2005, son œuvre «Plus beau», commandée par le ministère de la culture dans le cadre de la loi dite du 1%, est inaugurée dans les nouveaux locaux de l'institution. En octobre 2005, il est lauréat du Prix Marcel Duchamp. Le centre Pompidou lui permet alors de réaliser une installation, Manèges, qui consiste en seize écrans accrochés sur les murs d'une grande pièce, chaque écran montrant à tour de rôle une « action » de quelque secondes. Sélection d'expositions * La Triennale 2012 Palais de Tokyo, Paris * 8002-9891, MAC/VAL, Vitry-sur-Seine, 2008 * Music Video, 韩之演当代空间 (Han Ji Yun Contemporary Space), Beijing, 2008 * Yes, Galleria Enrico Fornello, Prato, 2008 * Love and Fear, Concert Hall, Threshold Artspace, Perth, 2007 * Climb at your own risk, Museo Madre, Napoli, 2007 * Nouvelles peintures, Galerie Laurent Godin, Paris, 2007 * Journal, Banff Centre, Banff, 2006 * Manège, Centre Pompidou, espace 315, Paris, 2006 * Roue de la fortune, Galerie Edward Mitterrand, Genève, 2005 * Journal, GEM, Museum of Contemporary Art, La Haye, 2005. * You want you have, Galerie Mehdi Chouakri, Berlin, 2004 * U'', Fondation Miró, Barcelone, 2004 * Galerie Roger Pailhas, Marseille, 2004 * ''New paintings, Galerie Nicola - Fornello, Turin, 2003 * Television, Location 1, New York, 2003 * La salle de bain, Lyon, 2003 * Domaine de Kerguéhennec, 2003 * World News, Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris, 2002 * Les Dîneurs, Le Parvis - Pau, 2002 * Dundee, Contemporary Art, Dundee, 2001 * Galerie Edward Mitterrand, Genève, 2001 * Hello and Welcome, Base, Florence, 2001 * Vitrine de l’Union Centrale des Arts Décoratifs, 2000 * Yiyi, Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris, 2000 * Ski, Mala Galleria, Moderna Galerija, Ljubljana, Slovénie, 2000 * CCC, Tours, 1999 * Tatouages, CNEAI, Chatou, 1999 * Frac Limousin, Limoges, 1999 * Weekend, The Deep Gallery, Tōkyō, 1999 Quelques exemples de réalisations *''3515 Vendredis 13'', (1992) Liste d’une sélection de vendredis treize après J.-C. et avant 1992. *''Black list'', (2005) Liste énoncée en anglais de caractéristiques psychologiques associées aux couleurs rouge, noir, vert, rose, marron, bleu, blanc, jaune, violet, orange. *''Classement'', (2004) Noms et prénoms d’anonymes prélevés au hasard dans le bottin, classés de 1 à 5, créant une succession de palmarès. *''De 1 à 1 000 euros'', (2002) Liste de 1 000 «choses» achetables classées par ordre croissant de prix. *''Hommes & Femmes'', (2005) Liste de prénoms masculins et de leurs équivalents féminins. *''Pellicules ?, 1995 Liste d’une centaine de questions prélevées dans des magazines exprimant des insatisfactions liées à l’apparence physique, à la santé, à la vie sentimentale ou au statut social. *''mmmMM, (2003) Une italienne énumère une série d’aliments commençant par la lettre m en italien. *''Plus de 300 petits prix'', (1991) Énumération d’une liste de petits prix entrecoupés de silences et de chevauchements. *''Sans titre (Marabout), (1997) Suite de mots, noms propres, lieux, expressions communes, personnages de fiction, objets de consommations et marques déposées combinés selon le principe de la suite «Marabout». *''Tout ce que je peux faire, (1992) Claude Closky dit par ordre alphabétique tous les verbes d’action possibles que propose le dictionnaire. *''Photographier des ovnis'', (1996) Un mode d’emploi en quatre points pour réaliser des photographies d’ovnis. *''1 000 choses à faire'', (1993-1994) Mille slogans publicitaires empruntés à des magazines de mode et transformés en conseils, proches de l’instance autoritaire. *''Town & Country'' (2010) Une centaine de collages de format identique. Des pages de magazines, photographies de mode ou publicités, collées sur un fond blanc, sont accompagnées d’un texte écrit au stylo-bille. Placé au bas de la page, le texte sert de titre aux images. Il commence systématiquement par « To die » (mourir) et est suivi d’une brève description de différentes situations : « in bed » (au lit), « in foam » (dans la mousse), « in high heels » (sur des talons hauts),etc. Monographies *''Claude Closky, 8002-9891'' - Essaie: Michel Gauthier, design graphique: Jérôme Saint-Loubert Bié, direction de la publication: Julie David. Editions Mac/Val, Vitry, 2008 *''Climb at your own risk'' - Eduardo Cicelyn, Katy Siegel & Paul Mattick, interview by Marie Muracciole - Electa, 2007 *''Claude Closky'' - Jean-Pierre Bordaz, Marie Muracciole, François Piron, Katty Siegel & Paul Mattick - Edition Centre Georges Pompidou, 2006 *''Hello and Welcome'' - Carole Boulbès, Lynne Cooke, Alexandra Midal, Frédéric Paul, François Piron, David Platzker, Eric Troncy - co-édition domaine Kergéhénec/Le Parvis, 2004 *''Claude Closky'' - Frédéric Paul - Hazan 1999 *''Claude Closky - Magazines'' - Olivier Zahm - Purple Books, 1998 *''Claude Closky - Le Parvis'' - Pascaline Cuvellier - edition Le Parvis, 1996 Livres d'artiste Plus d'une cinquantaine, dont par exemple : *''SEX'', (ed Electa, Rome, 2007) *''A meeting at home'', (ed NEROC'VGM, Amsterdam, 2005) *''Les euros'' (ed. M19, Paris, 2003) *''Mon père'' (ed. M19, Paris, 2002) *''Colorie comme tu veux, dessine et écrit ce que tu veux''' (Seuil Jeunesse, Paris, 2001) *''Beautiful faces'' (trans-photographic press, Paris, 2001) *''Coloriage'' (onestar press, Paris, 2001) *''Vacances à Arcachon'' (ed Galerie Jeniffer Flay, Paris, 2000) *''Le 11 août 1999'' (ed. l'esprit frappeur et Purple books, Paris, 1999) * "OSEZ" 1994 publié en 1000 ex par la Galerie jennifer FLAY Voir aussi * Documentation Claude Closky * Actualité Claude Closky Galerie Image:Closky93.jpg|''De 1 à 1 000 francs'', 1993. Image:Claude Closky un 1 et un 0.jpg|''Un 1 et un 0 qui vont bien ensemble'' Image:Closky4.jpg|''World News'', 2002. Image:Closkyfire.jpg|''On fire'', 2008. Town & Country (2010) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1963